The atrocitys over the Berlin wall
by midnightbittersweet
Summary: When Prussia finally gets home after thirty one years of being ruled by Russia he isn't quiet the same. While he refuses to talk about the events that occurred over the wall with Russia, Germany is more then concerned enough to continue to ask until Prussia finally spills it. Now its all about whether he really wants to know. (M for mentions of rape and torture)
1. Chapter 1 Germanys POV

**A!N I have seen a lot of these types of**

**Fics but none of the kind I want to see**

**And the ones I do like Never update and so I though**

**Well if I enjoy them **

**Then others must too and might even be**

**As upset as I am so I wrote this**

**Now presenting **

**The atrocities over the Berlin wall**

**Third person Pov**

The day Prussia was taken away Germany cried. Germany never cries. Well he hasn't for a while. In his life he has only cried about three times. Once when Germania died, when Italy left him for the allies and after Russia dragged Prussia away with him. When Prussia was out of sight where ever Russia took him that's when Germany snapped. He threw things and yelled at all of the allies. He broke a few tables and threw things at the allies. Not even Italy or Japan could calm him down. To make it short it was one of the most devastating things that could happen to him and he was grief stricken. After a while once the Berlin Wall went up it seemed like Germany would never see Prussia again. Despite how he may act he loves Prussia. They're brothers and he would never want anything to happen to Prussia.

**Germanys pov**

I was sitting at my desk in my study. _It's been 31 years since Prussia was taken_. I looked at the clock and sighed. "He will come back you know.." Italy startled me out of my trance.

He and Japan seemed to just have walked in. I nodded my head in their direction as a simple gesture of acknowledgment. I looked out my window which had a perfect view of the wall. By this point in time it had all kinds of graffiti scrawl all over it. _I wonder if there's more on the other side. _I smirked at that thought. _Maybe Prussia helped with that feat. _My smile dimmed when I thought about Prussia. "Gott I hope he's okay." I mumbled under my breath sighing. "I bet he is German-sun." Japan said placing a few papers on my desk. "Ve~ I bet he's just fine." Italy said trying to lighten the mood with a smile. "The rebuilding is going well we have made a lot of progress in the last thirty years and everything seems to be finally finished." I nodded my head and looked through the papers.

My work was interrupted by cheering a lot of it and what seemed to be rumbling and smashing. I ran to my window to see the wall coming down and people lined up either braking and smashing the wall or cheering on the ones that were. A smile cracked itself on my face and I ran down to the spectacle with the allies, Italy, and Japan following behind.

Once we got out side they had given the last blow to the wall and we all witnessed its falling. I cheered watching it crumbled after all this time. There was a rush of people from both sides, crying, screaming for loved ones and laughing.

I whipped my head around looking for the white hair of the only person I would care to see right now. I was scanning left to right then finally. "WEST!" I saw my brother running towards me. I ran too and we met in the middle of it hugging each other like if we didn't hug hard enough the other would just slip through our fingers. And for the fourth time in my life. I cried.

**A!N pretty good for a first chapter right**

**We are going to get into what happened to Prussia**

**Over the wall a little later**

**But we will get into it okay**


	2. Chapter 2 Prussias POV

**A!N Okay prussias view of the **

**Situation when the **

**Wall fell and what he was doing during **

**The great fall**

**Prussia's pov**

I was walking down the hall with Lithuania. We we're just talking and exchanging some information. He was telling me Russia was currently out and so we didn't have to worry about much for the time being. I was shoveling threw a few papers that Russia gave me last night and worrying about whether or not I was going to be able to do it in time. It was a large stack of papers around 7 inches thick and they were all due tomorrow. My one good left eye scanned the top paper. My right eye was covered by a bandage. My eye was still there of course it just wasn't healed though. Of course it would probably heal faster if Russia would just stop-… I sighed and headed to my room to get started on the papers. I got a peak out of a window towards the wall that kept me from my brother. The damn thing Russia built just to tell me there was no way I was going to get back to them. To Hungary, to my brother, to my home. _No they don't care about you anymore remember what Russia said. _I sighed again and looked to the floor. I drew the curtains on the window so I didn't have to look at the damn Wall anymore. I rubbed the bandage on my right eye and started walking to my room.

I was sitting and trying to get the paperwork done when all the sudden someone burst through my doors. I flinched and gave a nerves twitch. I developed one after about a year of living with Russia and just haven't bothered trying to fix it. "GILLLLLLLL!" the nice maid that kept me company when- … when I first got here nearly tackled me yelling my name in a Russian accent. We were wall forced to learn the damn language and only speak Russian but considering Russia wasn't in the house at the moment we didn't really watch it all that much. Though we are all deathly afraid of breaking the rules there are few things we are lenient about when Russia isn't in the house. "ugh! What! what is it Midnight!" (**A!N yes I put my Oc in the story don't worry I don't make my Oc the center of attention like many people do she's just a side character**) "THE WALL!" She screamed. Just then the rest of the Baltic's ran in the room. Latvia ran up to me. "Gil the wall is falling." I froze. Midnight jumped out of my arm and handed me my cross necklace, except it had a small locket charm on it. I opened the locked to see a picture of all three of the Baltic's on one side and a picture of Midnight on the other. I looked up and smiled at them. "thank you." Midnight froze "…. AHHHHH HE SMILED TORIS HES SMILING ESTONY ESTONY LOOOOOKKK HE IS SOOOOO CUUUUTTTTEEEE!" Ever since Maste-… ever since Russia let me out of … the room Midnight had basically made it her mission to make me smile as much as possible.

I got up and ran to my window opening it to see it confirmed. The damn wall was being torn at and destroyed. I cracked another smile and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, Because heaven knows that I had this type of dream a lot. Midnight had to pull me away from viciously pinching my skin before I actually drew blood that I'm pretty sure I couldn't afford to lose. I ran out of the room hugging Midnight, kissing Toris on the head, high fiving Lithuania, and shaking Estonia's hand on my way out. I ran through the halls and only stopped at the front door. I was always forbidden to leave the house. I froze out the door and my hand reached out shaking. It being drilled painfully in my head that I should never leave this was going to be one of many mental barriers I have to go through but I guess we will get through each once we get to them. My hand touched the knob slightly and reeled back a little before I finally took the leap of faith and opened the door. Once I got out side I froze again. I inhaled deeply this being the first fresh air I have really experienced in over thirty years. Then I ran again. I ran all the way to the wall and started frantically searching for Germany. The same thoughts that Russia drilled in my mind running threw my head. _You think Germany cares. Your home is the other way. Maybe if you turn around now the punishment will be less severe. _Then I saw him. "WEST!" He looked my way then ran to me. and we hugged each other. For the very first time in thirty years.

**A!N adorrible **

**Wow Prussia is a little broken huh**

**Well anywho**

**I hope you guys injoyed chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3 Not so sure

**A!N okay now lets get to the **

**Good stuff shall we**

**Now I think I have a pretty good idea of **

**Where I'm going with this story now**

** So I know I'm writing like seven**

**Fics at once now. And sorry for the lack of updates. my Stories have**

**Basically been dead with the lack Of views and the reviews and the Reviews **

**and views my stories get keep me motivated so… **

**Third person pov**

They just stood there hugging for what seemed like hours before they both let go. "Bruder I'm so sorry I let Russia take you I-" Germany was cut off by Prussia waving his hand in dismissal. "Nothing you could have done about it bruder." Prussia said. Luckily he still had a German accent. No amount of torture could ever change that. "Prussia!" both Hungary and Austria ran over to the area Prussia and the others were in. "H-Hungary." Prussia smiled again eyes watering. Hungary jumped into his arms. "Oh my god Prussia what happened to your eye!" Hungary nearly yelled. Germany's attention turned to Prussia's right eye. He didn't notice the white bandage around Prussia's eye before but now that he did it was almost impossible to ignore. Prussia traced a finger over the bandage a little confused at the inquiry at first. He in hailed sharply and then realized he still hadn't answered yet. "Oh-… this it's nothing just ignore it." Prussia said with a faint smile. Hungary gave a skeptical look but pushed pass the matter anyway. Though Prussia was living in better conditions for the last 16 years he was still noticeably … different. His hair was less white and more of a dull gray and his eyes had dulled to over the years too. He was also very thin. While he would be pretty thin on his own this was … thinner not sickly so but still. Hungary noticed this as well but didn't mention it knowing he would just chose not to answer the question of 'why' in the first place.

They all exchanged hellos and sorrys, and Prussia was carful the entire time. Moving to hug people like they would slip threw his fingers like sand and being careful of the things he said more then he would normally. Prussia was never the one to sugar coat anything or care what he said and now he was stumbling over his words trying to pick the perfect ones. A few times Prussia would flinch or his only good eye would twitch when they mentioned something about Russia or if someone moved to touch Prussia to quickly, and each time he would just pass it off with a smile or a wave of a hand. Sometimes he would mumble 'force of habit' under his breath.

After a while Germany decided to take Prussia home which Prussia had no disagreements to. The Ride back was silent. More silent then it had ever been in a room with Prussia before. This worried Germany and he started to wonder what really happened over that wall that would make Prussia act like this. When they got home Prussia was hesitant to even touch the house. When he walked up to the door he lightly touched it and inhaled like all of it was a dream and he could be awakened any moment. Germany unlocked the door and opened it. Prussia was hesitant to even step inside and when he did it was almost like if he wasn't carful it would dissipate to nothing.

Germany was officially worried. WHAT DID RUSSIA DO TO HIS BROTHER! Germany approached Prussia carefully and set his hand on Prussia's back making him jump and whip around to him startling Germany. "Prussia.. are you okay." Prussia looked taken back for a few seconds before nodding his head. "of course I am…" Germany wasn't so sure.

**A!N new update tomorrow**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4 the nightmare

**A!N okey-dokey im back**

**Srry but I needed to wait till school was out to **

**be able to finally update anything.**

**But on the bright side **

**ITS SUMMER WHERE I AM**

**Which means I have 8 more hours to cry over**

**Imaginary people!**

**BTW I have been working on my grammar and spelling so **

**Hopefully you don't have to decode all of **

**My fan fictions as much anymore**

**And everyone who has offered me betas **

**Thank you so much I might just take you up on your offers I really**

**Do want to improve my writing**

**But I'm also flexible so if at any time you for some reason you can't **

**Do it anymore I completely understand**

**Let's get on this next chapter**

_**Prussia's dream**_

_**Trigger warning**_

_ He was back in the basement. His wrists chained to the wall as his head hung low. The door creaked open making his breathing stop in his throat. The man that had imprisoned him had walked in the room, casting a looming shadow in his wake. Gilbert tried to sink into the wall behind him to get away from Ivan. He hated this. He hated him. He hated being so weak and he hated being afraid. Of course there was nothing he could do about it, at least… not anymore._

_ He was currently in a very uncomfortable kneeling position and his body was broken and battered. It looked, almost, as if someone had thrown him around like a rag doll. He had scares old and new that littered his body. He was completely naked except for a sloppily done bandage or two that went over his body. He really never got bandaged unless it was a life threatening injury._

_For the past 15 years he has been tortured in the most inhumane ways possible. Of course this being Prussia we are talking about he obviously wouldn't be broken easily but when Prussia did break he fell hard. _

_"you know my little G.D.R if you only obeyed my rules you would be able to move into the warmer parts of the house…" Russia in an amused tone. Prussia didn't say anything. He rarely gave witty comebacks anymore knowing they would just make things worse. All Prussia would give is a huff of air threw his nose. This is the only indication he would give that he heard the man at all. _

_Russia sighed and approached the broken form. Prussia's heart beat started to thud in his chest and his good eye wouldn't stop twitching, of course there was no way to know if the other eye was twitching too considering it was wrapped in a bandage. It had to be. If it wasn't Prussia would probably have bled out by now. You see Russia had dug a piece of glass from a vodka bottle in that eye in the first year he was here. The eye would have healed nicely if Russia hadn't continued to play with and open the stitches in the still healing eye. Prussia would still be able to see out of the eye considering he was a country… or … used to be at least. _

_Russia kneeled in front of Prussia and tilted Prussia's head up to look at him. At this motion Prussia snapped his eyes close fearing the pain that would come with this action. He was greatly surprised when instead of a fist colliding with his jaw. Russia's…lips… collided with his. it took Prussia a total of ten seconds to realize what was going on and start trying to fend Russia off. Tears welded in his eyes when he realized there was no use fighting him, But that didn't stop Prussia from trying to stop the other nation from doing this. No one is ever broken enough to try and stop something like this from happening to them. _

_Russia's hand was cupping Prussia's balls and was lightly massaging them at this point causing Prussia to moan a little. Tears finally spilling from Prussia's eyes he sent one last pleading look at Russia to stop. "Now now G.D.R we aren't done playing our new game yet." Russia sent a cold smile to Prussia._

**_End of dream_**

Prussia awoke with a start tears still in his eyes. He looked around panicked and frantically. He calmed himself down enough to make sense of his surroundings after he determined that what he experienced was all a dream… or at least that time around it was. Looking around his room he blinked a few more tears out of his eyes before getting out of the bed and walking around his room. He still is doubting his reality and has just been walking around his room, unpacking, and trying to tell himself that Russia wasn't going to come back for him, for the entire duration of the day. He walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Pulling out some burn cream he took off his shirt.

Under his shirt were more scars then could be thought to be on one person's body. Midnight had thankfully packed a few things to help him treat the last of his still healing wounds. Unfortunately Russia had thrown him in the fire place burning his chest and torso almost completely last week and the injury has had yet to heal.

Prussia rubbed the cream in his back quickly before reaching to grab his shirt. He didn't want to be stuck looking at his scars for too long amount of time, it brings back bad memories. Prussia remembered what caused every scar. He had the memory for each seared into his brain and even looking at them was a little too much. Reaching for his shirt rather quickly, he got a quick glimpse of his back instantly regretting it.

On his back was a large scar that took up almost the entire thing. Russia had carved a soviet hammer and sickle on his back. It had scared horribly and would be at least a little visible on his back for almost the rest of his life from how deep the symbol was carved. For now it was horribly obvious and hard to ignore, almost impossible to ignore at all. He quickly pulled his shirt on and threw on a hoody. He looked at the clock seeing it was almost 3 in the morning he sat on his bed.

"…Bruder"

Prussia jumped snapping his head up quickly to see his brother looking at him from his door way. Prussia stood quickly. Mentally cursing himself for the bad habit he pick up from Russia's. (Russia didn't like people sitting in his presents and made it very clear to all his … 'pets') "W-West what are you doing up." Prussia asked somehow calming himself down pretty quickly. "I ... could ask you the same thing." Germany said slowly approaching Prussia. Prussia backed away slightly before stopping himself. _"Its west! he's not going to hurt me!" _Prussia kept mentally berating himself.

Sensing his brother discomfort Germany opted for standing in the door way. A few moments of silence past before Germany finally spoke up. "You know you can tell me anything." Germany said awkwardly looking in Prussia's un-bandaged eye, while Prussia preferred to look at the door frame. Germany sighed after not getting a response from his brother and turned to leave. "You should get some sleep." Prussia nodded his head and Germany left.

Prussia didn't get any more sleep that night.


End file.
